6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Darth Side
Welcome to the Darth Side is the 37th episode of the series and the 10th episode of the second season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on December 15, 2005, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 14, 2008. Nikki finds out that Chrissy is a member of Darth's Jedi Knights Club, and gets fired after she tells Jonesy, who reveals Chrissy's secret to the rest of the Khaki Barn. Meanwhile, Jen and Jonesy compete at fundraising for their school's various teams, and Lydia dates Wyatt. Plot Main Plot Nikki is at work and is for once trying to help customers. However, her way of helping is by being truthful about when the clothes the customers are trying don't fit or don't look right; while this may be a valuable service to oblivious fashion victims, it does not lead to higher sales, and as a result her coworkers the Clones are not happy with Nikki's behavior. To make things even more of a burden on the three similarly-dressed blondes, a girl who heavily resembles them then proceeds to enter the Khaki Barn and swiftly begin showing that she has quite a lot in common with the Clones. Later in the day, Darth walks into the Khaki Barn. Once he suspects that nobody is watching, he heads into the back room and signals for Chrissy to join him. Nikki has spotted this encounter, however, and she heads over to eavesdrop, where she finds out that Chrissy is secretly a member of Darth's Jedi Knights Club. She gets caught listening, and when this happens Chrissy threatens Nikki with job termination if anybody else finds out. Despite this, Nikki can't resist telling her friends about what happened. Upon hearing about Nikki's job worries, Jonesy uses his knowledge to get Nikki to buy some plastic wrap to support the school's hockey team. However, his needing to sell lots of plastic leads him to the Khaki Barn, and while there he ends up letting Chrissy's secret slip. Needless to say, Chrissy is infuriated, and she swiftly fires Nikki and hires on the girl who dressed exactly like the other clones: Ashley. Nikki has no choice but to find a new job. After a fruitless day of searching, she eventually stumbles into Stereo Shack, where she gets hired immediately due to Darth having a crush on her. While Nikki does like having a job again, she is not happy with the circumstances, which include Darth leering at her all day, and she goes to her friends for help. Of the group, Caitlin has the best suggestion, which is to set Darth up with another girl. When Nikki returns to work, Darth begins hitting on her again. She shuts him down, but makes him an offer: she'll set Darth up with Julie, and do so by giving him a makeover. Darth reluctantly agrees, and soon Caitlin and Nikki get to work on giving Darth an all-new look. When they finish up, they send Darth into Grind Me to talk to Julie, and soon the two are on the couch making out, with their kiss session only ending when their dental hardware gets tangled together and they fall off of the Grind Me couch, injuring each other in the process. Darth is left convinced that he blew his shot with Julie until Julie arrives at his workplace and reveals that not only does she like him, but she likes his old style better. With a girlfriend that likes him for himself in his pocket, Darth fires Nikki because she's bad at her job and because he doesn't have the hots for her anymore. This leaves Nikki with no choice but to try to get her job back at the Khaki Barn, but when she arrives there she is swiftly rehired with extra benefits because Ashley is such a good employee that she has lowered commissions for all of the other Clones, leaving them demoralized due to their now completely conformist workplace. Sub-Plot One: Selling for School When Jen arrives at the Big Squeeze, she has one objective: sell as many chocolate-covered jellybeans as possible to raise money for her school, as the top salesperson gets to choose what the money is used for and Jen wants to improve the snowboarding team's equipment. When it turns out that Ron loves the jellybeans, Jen is certain that she'll win–until she finds out that Jonesy is competing as well (for the hockey team), and that Jonesy is actually a good salesman. Jen and Jonesy then begin battling each other, with Jen selling jellybeans and Jonesy selling plastic wrap. As their battle wears on, Jen and Jonesy are neck-and-neck. However, Jen has a problem, as her best customer soon turns into a problem. Ron develops an addiction to the jellybeans, spending all his money on them, and when Jen refuses to accept a credit card or an IOU, he decides to cut out the middleman and just confiscate the jellybeans. However, it's at this point that Jonesy swoops in and saves the day by stealing the beans and threatening to drop them into the mall fountain. When Ron begs him not to do so, Jonesy makes an offer: Ron buys all of the jellybeans and all of his plastic wrap with an IOU and he can keep both goods. Ron makes the deal, and Jen and Jonesy agree that instead of trying to compete further they will simply split the prize. Sub-Plot Two: Lydia Loves Wyatt Jude and Wyatt are hanging out at work when Jude mentions that he has good news for Wyatt: he set Wyatt up with a girl who thinks that he's cute. Wyatt is at first intrigued–until the girl in question walks in and Wyatt realizes that Jude set him up with Lydia. Wyatt swiftly ducks below the counter to avoid being seen, and Jude lies that Wyatt isn't there. At that moment, Wayne walks in, and Lydia mistakes him for Wyatt; while at first Wayne tries to set her straight, upon hearing that she has chicken nuggets he agrees to go out with her. Wayne soon finds himself regretting this decision, however, as Lydia quickly shows why Wyatt didn't like her by revealing her craziness to Wayne–a craziness that has for some reason been coupled with a chicken obsession. Wayne is not pleased and takes to hiding from his would-be girlfriend, and when she enters Underground Video Wyatt is the only one who forgets to duck. When this happens, however, he is confronted by Lydia, who somehow thinks that she went out with him and not Wayne. This scares Wyatt immensely, and while backing away from Lydia he stumbles into his coworkers, causing them to rise up. When this happens, Lydia spots Wayne and puts two and two together: Wayne and Wyatt are obviously identical twins. Naturally, the duo are shocked by this leap of logic. However, Jude has in the meantime figured out a solution. He informs Lydia that the Wyatt twins are allergic to chicken, and that a random guy likes her. Lydia jumps on this information, and swiftly begins pursuing the random guy Jude pointed out, along the way forgetting all about Wyatt and Wayne. Quotes *'Chrissy:' Nikki! You backstabbing, non-Khaki Barn wearing, pain in my butt jerk! You're fired! *'Nikki:' I can't believe I got fired...again. Jonesy: Glad to see I'm rubbing off on you. *''(Wyatt and Jude see Lydia enter Underground Video.)'' Wyatt: Ahhh! There's Lydia! Jude: How do you know her name? Wyatt: Freaky Lydia. The one who stalked Jonesy, ring a bell? *'Coach Halder:' Okay Wong! Tell me why I should hire you if you can't even return a pansy little lob! (A tennis ball hits Nikki in the head.) *'Nikki:' (slamming her head on the counter) Ugh... this is the end... Darth: (Yoda-like) No, only the beginning, it is. Nikki: Hooooo.... *'Wyatt:' Come on, guys. Darth isn't so bad. Nikki: Easy for you to say! He doesn't have a crush on you! *'Nikki:' Back off, Jedi-boy! I hate to break it to you, but it's NEVER going to happen! Darth: Never? Nikki: Never! Darth: Not a one in a million chance? Nikki: Let me put it in a language that you'll understand: there's a better chance that Obi Wan will join the Sith. Darth: I see... *'Wayne:' Leave me alone! I told you, you are not my girlfriend! Lydia: But that doesn't mean we can't still go out! Wayne: Gah! *'Jude:' Chill out, Chicken Girl! Lydia: Gasp! I didn't know you had an identical twin! Wyatt: We're not twins! I'm BLACK, and he's WHITE! Wayne: (laughing) And you're CRAZY! *'Nikki:' So, how'd things go with Julie? Darth: Great! She likes me for my inner beauty and my skills with the light saber! Oh, and BTW, you're fired. Nikki: Fired? You can't fire me just because you got a new girlfriend! Darth: Okay, then I'll fire you because you stink at your job. Nikki: I do not! Darth: Where are the positronic calculators? (Nikki says nothing.) Darth: The three-amp transmitters? (Nikki stares back at him blankly.) Darth: The headphones? Nikki: (sighing) Okay, fair enough. Trivia *Nikki's job: employee at Khaki Barn Reason for firing: Chrissy found out Nikki told others about her secret membership of the Jedi Knight Club Reason for re-hiring: the Clones were upset that Ashley was making all the sales Nikki's second job: employee at Stereo Shack Reason for firing: she sucked at her job and Darth lost his crush on her. *This is the second time that Lydia appeared. The first was in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" *These are the places Nikki applied for a job at before going to Stereo Shack: **Wonder Taco **The Penalty Box **Frilly and Pink **Tattoo Parlor *The reasons for Nikki not being hired from said jobs above: **'Wonder Taco:' She laughed at the way Julie sings at the food stand's anthem, and leaves while still laughing. **'The Penalty Box:' Coach Halder found out that Nikki is not very athletic, as evidenced when he tests her with hitting tennis balls. **'Frilly and Pink:' She heard the word "khakis", which abruptly reminded her of the Khaki Barn (the store she got fired earlier in this episode), so she quietly storms off. **'Tattoo Parlor:' She did not had the tattooing skills required. *Ron the Rent-a-Cop gets addicted to Jen's chocolate covered jelly beans because they were his favorite candy when he was a kid. His nostalgia is what makes him buy so many. *This is the first time that Nikki is fired. She is the fourth main character to get fired, after Jonesy ("Take This Job and Squeeze It"), Jude ("Going Underground"), and Wyatt ("Going Underground"). She's also the first (and only) girl in the group to have been fired. *Several references to the movie Mean Girls are made when the Clones first meet Ashley. *This is the first time Lindsay Lohanigan is mentioned. She would later be mentioned in "Major Unfaithfulness." *Julie is revealed to have a rather poor singing voice. *Nikki references the (then-upcoming) movie Star Wars: The Clone Wars when, upon seeing the Clones fighting, states that the Clone Wars have begun. *This is the second time Wyatt says that Darth isn't a bad guy. The first time he said this was in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son," which also heavily featured Darth in one of its plots. *This is the second time that Lydia responds to a breakup by saying that it doesn't mean they can't still go out. She also said this to Jonesy in "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" when he tried to break up with her. *Ron's addiction to chocolate-covered jellybeans heavily parodies drug addiction, from his initial relapse into addiction to his more-and-more disheveled appearance as the episode goes on to his willingness to do anything at all for the beans. Gallery Ashley.jpg|Ashley's first appearance. SoIdentical.jpg|Notice the resemblance? FourClones.jpg|Nikki's worst nightmare. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h16m47s218.jpg|Nikki not enjoying her new job. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h24m54s183.jpg|Jen undercover. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h25m29s37.jpg|Jen deals Ron the "stuff". Wttds.jpg|Darth in the mirror. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h38m53s151.jpg|Darth as a Greeter God. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h39m10s69.jpg|Darth's makeover. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h37m25s25.jpg|Jen and Jonesy in the fountain. Jen and Jonesy bummed.jpg|Jen and Jonesy unhappy. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h40m02s79.jpg|I made you a chicken! Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h40m33s131.jpg|"Chill out, Chicken Girl!" Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h40m52s47.jpg|"I'm BLACK, and he's WHITE!" Video Category:Season 2 Category:Videos